Don't Turn Away From Me
by Bree6112
Summary: Leaving off right where the season finale finished Jane has to come to terms with the harsh reality that she lost Billy but, will she stay heartbroken or move on with Eli.. Will Billy and Jane's friendship ever be the same? and will Billy finally come to his senses and admit he's in love with Jane? Or will their journey be forever gone?
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I could ever feel as emotionally broken as I did at this moment. Watching Billy up there on that stage with Zoe and hearing the words "it's you" why didn't I realize it before... I was completely and utterly in love with my best friend and now I had lost my chance. As the curtain closed and the sounds of applauses filled the auditorium I realized I had to pull myself together, I didn't want anyone to notice how heartbroken I was even though I know Ben is starting to catch on.

"Janey, so how did I do? Tell me the honest truth was I horrible?" I wanted to tell him that he was perfect and that I loved him but, I fought back my tears and the truth. " You were fantastic! I'm so proud of you."

Then at that moment Billy leaned in for a hug and I never wanted to let go. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and realized this was it. I was losing my best friend; my soul mate. One more deep breath and I let go knowing that he was Zoe's now and I was too late. This is where our journey ends.

"Billy hurry up so we aren't late for the cast party! Also, some people really want to take our picture for the newspaper." Hearing Zoe scream across the room I knew I had to let it all go. "I'll see you later Jane." Knowing that I was fighting back tears my voice cracked as I let out a "Bye Billy" barely above a whisper.

I walked slowly back over to Ben completely exhausted and just wanting to go home and cry. "Hey kiddo let's head home." I could see in Ben's eyes that he knew I wasn't okay and that he knew I was upset about Billy and Zoe. Just as I was about to head out Amanda came over to tell me that people wanted to see me because they were interested in my costume designs. At least maybe something good can come out of tonight.

Walking further down the stage I heard a familiar voice say "Jane? What are you doing hear?" I froze in that instant realizing that my life was officially over. Looking up I realized Grey and Eli were both right in front of me. There was no way out of this one I was totally screwed. I couldn't even gather up the courage to say anything. "Jane?" I realized that I better say something but, before I could Eli already started speaking "Jane your designs looked even better up there on that stage then when they were still on the designing table, It's nice to know that you could help this school out by volunteering for the play." A sigh of relief was definitely called for I really owed Eli a thank you and the truth. After speaking one last time to Grey I headed to the car to go home with Ben.

"Jane wait up!" I turned around and saw Eli running towards me. "Thank you Eli I really owe you for that. I owe you the truth though." He saw that the tears had already gathered in my eyes as I started to explain everything from the mistaken internship to my hidden life. I was shocked to see how compassionate and kind he was. I felt his arms gather me in an embrace and I let everything out... Billy... my job.. my life. At that moment little did I know Zoe and Billy were heading to his car and that Billy fought back tears as he had saw the sight of me and Eli together...

xxx Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, leave some reviews if you have any ideas or thoughts. Hopefully getting the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Releasing myself from Eli's embrace I felt slightly better but, still very broken. Not once did Billy leave my mind but, I knew I had to move on no matter what the cost was. "I'll see you tomorrow Jane and remember if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or anything I am here for you." I couldn't help but, smile Eli was sweet and was being so kind to me when I felt the world was a cruel place. "I'll definitely remember that, see you tomorrow goodnight Eli." I turned around not sure of how I was feeling.

After what felt like forever I was finally home and getting ready to crawl under the sheets and never come out. I saw that Ben wanted to talk about what was bothering me but, I wasn't up to it. So many thoughts were going through my mind. I wasn't sure why I felt this way there was no doubt in my mind I was in love with Billy but, maybe Eli could be my distraction. Just as I was about to turn my light off and close my eyes I heard a slight tap on my window.

"Jane, open up." Why was Billy here with me instead of Zoe and wasn't the cast party still going on? This huge unsettling pit formed in my stomach and the tears were back but, this time seeing him I wasn't sure if I could hold them back any longer. I slowly unsurely opened up my window letting Billy in and not sure how to end this.

"Why aren't you at the cast party, I was sure you would be there celebrating with "your cinderella" Billy sensed my un comfort. i noticed him tense up a little bit and I could also, see in his eyes he was hurt. "Tell, me Jane when were you going to tell me more about Eli?" I couldn't believe this he was interrogating me about Eli at a moment like this.

"What about Eli Billy I'm sorry I didn't get the memo that you needed to know about him." I was gaining an attitude and at this point I couldn't care less I was hurt and furious.

"I saw you! You guys were together in the parking lot just tell me one thing are you guys together?" I just can't believe this. "No, he's my friend nothing more plus, he slept with India while we were together and I just I only want to be friends with him." Being face to face with Billy I realized my feelings for Eli were long gone. "Is that what you came here for? You left the cast party and Zoe just to find out if i was secretly hooking up with Eli behind your back?" He was getting frustrated. "When did you become so distant Janey?" That hurt because little did he know that he was the one pulling away from our friendship. "Really because last time I checked we were just friends so i shouldn't have to get your permission to see anyone."

I needed him to leave I couldn't deal with this. The tears were starting to flow and my hands were shaking. "Janey, I'm sorry I just.. I care about you.. I never meant to get you this upset.." I was later going to regret this but, "Just leave Billy, it's best for the both of us if we just take some time apart. You have Zoe now and I need to start figuring out more about myself." Now he was the one with the tears pouring out. "What are you saying?" He said with a shaky voice through his tears. "I can't... be around you right now.. please just leave."

Billy knew that begging was pointless and headed out into the night turning around once more looking devastated and a complete wreck with pleading eyes he looked away and vanished... What had I done?

xxxxx Couldn't help myself so I decided to post chapter 2. Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

That night I got little to no sleep I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my face I had just ruined things with Billy and I wasn't sure if they could ever be fixed...

I stayed like that all weekend curled up in bed tears in my eyes.. I hadn't even eaten and now I had to go to school and face the happy couple. How was I supposed to do this? Should I talk and work things out with Billy?

Walking into the school building I walked fast to get to my locker quickly without having to have any confrontation with anyone I was very fragile today ready to break at any second. Then I made the mistake of looking up and of course I got perfect timing to see them. They shared a kiss held hands and walked right past me. I could tell Billy wasn't being himself at all. I'm such an idiot I really hurt him.

"Jane may we talk in my office for a minute?" Ever since Rita got back together with Ben she's been trying to help me out more and I appreciate it but, the last thing I wanted to do was talk about my problems with Billy with my school guidance counselor / brother's girlfriend. I gripped onto my bag and headed into her office. "Sit down Jane, Ben's been really concerned about you. You haven't eaten anything and you've been curled up in bed all weekend crying. I know that you may feel like not talking about what's going on but, I'm here to help you not just as your counselor but, as a friend.

Before I knew it I was letting everything out and I opened up to her. "I love Billy, I didn't realize it and now it's too late and I'm so stupid I decided to push him away and now I think I lost him for good and I don't think I can handle that." Through my sobs I got all that and in a flash Rita appeared right by my side she saw how broken it was and she's known the feeling of having someone you love not be with you but, in her story there was a happy ending.

"Oh, Jane I understand but, look you and Billy you guys have a friendship unlike any other that I've ever seen. This is just a rough patch but, I know that you guys will fix this but, right now you need to tell him how you feel no matter what is going on he needs to know because it's hurting the both of you at the moment. I saw Billy earlier and he looked horrible I could see the depression in his eyes as he walked down the hallway. Hang in there Jane." She was right I had to be straightforward with Billy but, what if he rejected me I couldn't handle that. I needed to talk to him and tonight I would. I'm going to get him back.

xxx Thank you to those of you who are following and favoriting the story and most of all reviewing it means a lot. I'm new to this so you guys are making me so happy. Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Work felt longer than usual I don't know if it was because of the amount of work I got thrown at me or my anxiousness to go see Billy and fix everything. Ever since Jeremy started his "rival" business it's been sort of tough for Grey to deal with but, I respect him for his decision and India surprisingly hasn't been that mean to me which is definitely a good thing since I already had enough on my plate.

"Jane may I see you in my office." Oh what more could Grey throw at me now. "Sit down, I have an important job for you." I sighed and waited to hear what I had to do. " I know you and Jeremy are on civil terms but, his new company is starting to hurt us and we need to find out a way to take him down." How could I do this? Jeremy was my friend, I didn't want to ruin his new company that he's so happy about. What do I do? "Grey I'm not sure if I can do this.." before I could finish I was cut off by Grey " I know you are friends with him Jane but, this is your job and if you plan on keeping it I suggest you do as you are told, now I have a meeting so I'm going to need you to please leave my office." Oh great as if today couldn't get any worse...

Finally it was time to leave luckily I didn't have any confrontation with Eli today, he was sweet but, Billy was the only one for me I just hope I can turn this entire situation around. I raced home to change my outfit and fix myself up. I had butterflies in my stomach as I picked out the perfect outfit. It was a black skirt and a lilac colored blouse that I had made myself. I added some accessories to make the outfit complete and started to head towards the door. Just as I was about to leave Ben caught me "Hey Jane um where are you going? and why are you all dressed up..? I needed to tell him. "Ben, I'm not waiting any longer I'm letting Billy know how I really feel I've waited too long and I'm making him mine." I felt better just saying that maybe things would go well. "I see you are taking Rita's advice, I love you Jane and just let your heart do the talking. That was pretty deep wasn't it Jane?" Hearing Ben laugh at himself made me laugh for the first time in what felt like forever. "Very funny Ben I love you too and I'll be back soon."

My hands were shaking as I made my way to Billy's house. I can't believe I'm really going to do this. Taking a deep breath I made my way up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened and I held my breath as Billy appeared. I memorized every detail every movement because I wanted to remember this moment forever. "Billy I need to tell you something I've waited so long and I can't pretend anymore. I lo..." I was just about to finish when I saw Zoe appear wearing only a towel. "Jane what's going on you know that we have our ups and downs but, you can tell me anything." I was so crushed. "Look Billy Iloveyou.." I blended all my words together tears were already gathering in my eyes. I ran down his sidewalk hoping to make it home as fast as I could. Billy stayed at the door in complete shock watching me go and looking at Zoe realizing he made the biggest mistake of his life and that he needed to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

You know how in those movies when the girl makes her dramatic exit and runs away well, now I had become that girl. Right when I left Billy's house I had no clue where I was going but, I couldn't stay here; in this town. Just as I had ran for about two blocks it had begun to rain and it wasn't just a quick shower it was a storm. I was drenched and needed to take shelter because of the huge lightening bolts that were getting close.

I found a deserted shack that was by the woods on the outskirts of town. I opened the door and collapsed to the ground, head buried I cried until my cries became sobs and wanted to forget everyone, everything... him. I just told him I loved him maybe he feels the same way. I wanted to believe that but, here while I was out in a deserted shack during a storm he was in his warm house taking shelter with Zoe. He didn't chase after me. I then fell asleep not knowing that I was going to worry both Ben and Billy.

Ben P.O.V

Waking up I went to the kitchen poured myself some orange juice and wondered how things went with Jane and Billy. Things must've went well considering Jane never came back home. I'm glad those kids are finally getting together, they have a great connection I'm definitely happy for them. I relaxed for a bit and then headed to the school. I was greeted with a kiss from Rita which definitely made me realize what a lucky guy I am to have someone like her in my life. I know sappy right but, hey I at least am being more mature this time around. No more candy grams, teddy bears etc.

Standing by door I noticed Billy enter hand in hand with Zoe and something in his eyes told me he was frantically looking for something or someone but, it couldn't be Jane he was looking for, they were finally together? Why is he still with Zoe? Most importantly if he's with Zoe where's Jane? All of sudden Billy departed from Zoe and I saw him running bumping into people to come towards me. "Ben.. Where's Jane? I need to see her. I need to tell her the truth please I made a mistake being with Zoe. She told me she loved me and I love her too just tell me where she is." Out of breath Billy was desperate. "Woah slow down there, I thought you were with Jane she went over your house last night and never came home and if you love her what are you doing with Zoe still?" Billy looked pale as a ghost. "She never came home..."

Billy's P.O.V

I don't know what to do right now I'm freaking out! Ben just told me that Janey never came home last night and all I can think of is her distraught face when she saw Zoe and then her rushed "I love you." What if she's hurt that storm was pretty bad last night. Screw school I can't be here right now I need to go find her. Just as I was running towards the door I was stopped. "Where are you going Billy? Is this about Jane?" Ugh why does she have to be some insecure all the time and nosy this is why I don't love her at all. "You know what it is about Jane may I mention my best friend and she's in trouble right now and it's all my fault so I'm leaving and I don't need your permission to do it." I saw her getting angry. "If you leave right now we are through Billy and I mean it, it's either me or Jane." Ha like I would ever pick anyone over Jane. I turned around and ran out the door giving her my answer.

Jane's P.O.V

So much for a safe shelter during the storm the place fell to pieces and I'm pretty sure my leg is stuck but, I need to get out of here and find someplace to stay until I can make up my mind about whether I want to go back and ever have to see Billy again. Moving my legs to get up was a hassle. I could sense a smell of rust which wasn't very pleasant especially at a time like this. I was already crying from the pain of my left leg. I noticed blood but, that was my own stupid fault I should've never stayed in this old deserted shack that wasn't even stable in the first place. My feelings were a jumbled mess it's almost like I was one with the broken pieces of wood. It also, in a way symbolizes that everything in my life is falling apart just like the shack. I got up finally but, could barely walk which would make for one interesting journey. At this point I didn't even care that I had missed about 30 calls from Grey, 10 calls from Eli, and what felt like 100 missed calls/texts from Billy asking where I was. No one needed to know and no one was going to find out. Limping I made my way down the road beginning my journey and having no clue what I was in for or where I was going.

xxxx I didn't want to make it to easy and just have them be together right away. Right now they both love eachother but, Jane at this point has no clue that Billy loves her and it's going to be interesting to see how he can save her. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Also, I would like to give a special thanks to Kenzi for helping me with my story it means a lot. :)


	6. Author's Note

xxxx Author's Note xxxx

Hey everyone! I made a trailer for my fanfiction on youtube. Please check it out! I just uploaded it so it may still be processing but, when it's finally up please let me know what you think. :)

watch?v=YmpOstflzB4


	7. Chapter 6

Billy's P.O.V

I've looked everywhere and I can't find her, where could she be? We've had our fights before but, this is by far the longest one and I just miss her. I'm not giving up no matter what it takes or what I have to endure I'm going to find her if it takes everything I have.

Jane P.O.V

Billy will never find me.. I have no clue where I am it smells like pine so I'm definitely in the middle of no where as I near this forest. I feel cold and alone but, that's exactly how I should feel since I'll never get the chance to be with Billy. It's all my fault though I had to be such an idiot going to his house and saying I love you like that. What's wrong with me? I do miss him though, this is the longest period of time I've been away from my best friend. Also, Ben must be so worried I'm such a disappointment to everyone including myself. It would really hurt them if I never came back but, I just can't deal with the pain of having put my heart on the line and watching Billy still be with her as if I meant nothing.

Ben P.O.V

I've called everywhere to see if anyone has seen Jane and no one has spotted her. Billy's been a complete maniac frantic in his searching and still nothing. I know my sister and it's not like her to just get up and leave without telling anyone. She really loves Billy but, what she doesn't realize is that he loves her too. That kid would do anything for her and she just needs to realize it. Come back Jane... If anyone can find her it will be Billy though I guess the only thing at this point is to trust him. Ugh why do things have to be so complicated. I guess all relationships have their ups and downs but, they are having a really rough time. I've never seen my sister that upset since mom left. If only she stuck around a little while longer, I know Jane really could've used her help. I would give her a call but, she would eventually leave again ultimately making matters worse. Oh, kiddo I hope soon you will be safe and sound...

Jane P.O.V

Fashion is an important part of my life I mean hey I worked at Donavon Decker for the one and only Grey. I probably don't even have that job anymore since I've missed work and all of her calls but, it was nice while it lasted. I broke my heel while walking through this forest and my feet are all blistered, I guess you could say beauty hurts. My leg is also, still throbbing and I'm pretty sure that walking on it is not good right now. Nearing a broken tree branch I figure why not? I might as well use it to rest on. Nighttime is so pretty and peaceful and is even distracting me from all my thoughts.. I wish I could lay here forever under the stars that way no one could bother me. Huh it is pretty nice just the thought of no having to be a slave to Grey but, on the downside I would miss my friends at work. The biggest downside is still Billy, no matter how peaceful this place is he's always on my mind. I can smell his cologne as if he were right next to me... I can just close my eyes and see every perfect detail of his face. Why am I so unlucky... I guess being Jane Quimby you are bound to have many downsides...

Billy P.O.V

Tears have been blurring my vision all day. I need Janey, I just want to wrap her in my arms and tell her that it's her; the love of my life. Will I ever get the chance? She's been missing for quite a bit right now and I'm nauseous with worry. Walking down this residential street has been a huge waste. Angry and frustrated I kick over a garbage can and just break down I can't do this... As my vision comes back into focus I notice a broken deserted shed. Usually I would just walk right by it but, something catches my eye. I see a patch of a black floral rhinestone fabric.. Jane. I knew right away it was hers I remembered it vividly when she showed up on my doorstep. She looked gorgeous in that moment. I ran as fast as I could to that shed and what my eyes saw made me sick to my stomach not only was the piece of fabric there but, blood. Something happened to her... I'm going to save her it's my job. I grab the fabric and continue on my way she can't be far and if she is there is no amount of distance that I wouldn't go to be with her. "I'm coming for you Janey, hang in there for me.." I silently whispered as pain arose through my body.


	8. Chapter 7

Jane's P.O.V

The sun began to rise and gradually I woke up from a deep sleep. I was beginning to miss my bed and especially Ben. Too late to turn back now though. The only thing I brought with me was my phone which was barely still working since it was down to twenty percent battery life. I checked my phone before continuing on my way and what I saw was yet another text from Billy this time it was different it wasn't the usual "Where are you?" or "Let me know if you are okay?" I unlocked my phone and read the message a loud. "Janey, I'm really worried about you, I'm not sure if you are even seeing this text but, if you are please let me know you are okay because I found a patch of your skirt by some shed thing and there was blood and I'm freaking out just please I'm begging you text me back." Well, this wasn't good Billy's catching up and would probably be here soon I need to leave. I straightened my outfit and started walking. The only sound I could hear was the squawking of what sounded like crows. This was going to be a long day and I was ready.

Billy's P.O.V

I was exhausted but, finding Jane was more important, I've been looking all night and still nothing. Reaching a forest I figured it was worth a shot so I headed into the abyss of pine trees and looked around. The first thing I spotted was a broken tree branch, I know I needed to continue but, I needed to rest up for a minute. I sat down and laid my head back and looked at the sky knowing that somewhere wherever she is we both were under the same sea of clouds and that gave me a little hope. Little did I know though that I had just missed Jane who spent the night at this exact spot. Well, five minutes had passed and I needed to continue on my way. Wow the crows were awfully loud today I thought as I walked through the trail. Something made me feel like I was close to her..

Jane's P.O.V.

Ugh I feel horrible.. I feel like my leg is going to fall off at any minute. It also doesn't help that I fell already on the path, I'm so clumsy. I can hear Ben's laugh in my mind and for a minute I stop and smile and want to turn back but, it's useless. Totally distracted in my thoughts I am not paying attention to where I'm walking. If I was paying attention I would've noticed the huge steep cliff up ahead with a huge drop and rough rapids down below. Before I knew it my left leg had given way and I had lost my balance. I tried to grab the soil and hold on but, it was too late I felt my fingers losing their grasp and I knew that this could not end well. I let out a scream as I fell down the side of the cliff into the rapids...

Billy's P.O.V

I usually love the smell of pine but, right now it's just really annoying because these stupid trees are standing in my way of Jane. All of a sudden out of no where I heard an ear piercing scream and in an instant I knew it was Jane's scream. My heart stopped as I looked up ahead at the sight of my best friend falling off the cliff...

xxxx Thank you all for the great response that this story is getting. Decided to make things a little interesting.


	9. Chapter 8

Billy's P.O.V

"Oh my god! Janey!" I couldn't believe my eyes... I ran to the edge of the cliff and when I looked down I couldn't see her at all I was uncontrollably shaking I could barely get my phone out of my pocket. When I did I frantically dialed 9-1-1 as quickly as I could. "Hello, this is 9-1-1 what is your emergency?" With my voice unstable I answered "My best friend just fell off the side of the cliff and there's rapids down below and she's hurt you need to help her please." Tears had begun to fall from my eyes and I didn't even bother trying to stop them. "Calm down son, take a deep breath. Where is your location?" Oh god what do I say I have no clue where I am... "Um.. all I know is that I'm in the middle of a forest a few blocks away from Johnson St." This is the worst day of my life. "Don't worry we are sending emergency vehicles right now, hang in there help is on it's way." I mustered a quick thank you and paced back and forth. What had I done? This is all my fault, Janey would never have been in this stupid forest if it weren't for me.. Why couldn't I have just said I love you back? Screw Zoe I never want to see her again it's all her fault that Jane didn't want to come back and ran away not wanting to bear the sight of us together. I guess it's time I call Ben.. this is going to be hard.

I slowly dialed Ben's number dreading this conversation. "Hey kiddo any news on Jane yet?" I can't do this.. "Ben.. um.. there was an accident.." I really don't want to do this. "What do you mean an accident Billy.. is Jane alright?" I have to tell him. "Look I found her in some forest but, I was too far away and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.. she didn't see me though but, I saw her.. she lost her balance and fell of the cliff into the rapids. I ran as fast as I could but, I couldn't see her so I called 9-1-1 and help is on it's way. I'm so sorry Ben..." There was no response just a long pause. Finally I started to hear the sound of Ben's tears and my heart broke. "Billy I'm heading to the hospital now but, Jane's a fighter my sister won't give up she will be alright." I wish I could believe that at this moment but, that was a really bad fall. I hung up the phone and collapsed to the ground feeling like nothing mattered in this world anymore. I didn't even know if Janey was alive and I couldn't be in this world without her. I love her so much and now I may never get to tell her.

It's been about ten minutes and still no emergency squad or anything. I'm getting sick of waiting and I'm going to go save her on my own. There was no path that took you down to the rapids so I was going to have to climb down the steep cliff. I didn't care if I fell too, I was going to ignore the risks because saving Jane was more important. I headed to the very edge and lowered myself until I found a safe place to place my foot and started my descending climb down the cliff. There were a few close calls where I almost lost my footing but, I had an adrenaline rush from knowing that Jane was hurt and at this point I was the only one who could save her life. After what felt like an eternity I reached the ground. There were so many rocks and it was so loud due to the noisy waterfall and out of control rapids.

I screamed out "Jane" about twenty times but, nothing. All of a sudden a huge helicopter came in view and help was finally here. A few people climbed out and helped me search for the love of my life. I looked everywhere. I was soaking wet and freezing but, I couldn't care less. After a few minutes of looking I heard "We found her.. lower the helicopter and get out a stretcher!" I sprinted as fast as I could over to where the helicopter was and what I saw made me sick to my stomach.. She had a huge gash on her forehead and she lost so much blood. When she fell she hit her head on the rock and then drifted in the water unconscious. I heard Ben's words in the back of my mind. "She's a fighter.." Pull through for me Janey fight... I can't lose you..


	10. Chapter 9

Ben's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what Billy had told me. After hanging up the phone I completely lost it because that was my little sister and I couldn't lose her. She's the most important person in my life and I need her.. I called Rita to let her know that I had to cancel our date and explained what was up. She said she would come with me to the hospital which was exactly what I needed because I didn't want to be alone right now. I know I told Billy that I believed Jane would be okay and I sounded all confident but, really even though I wouldn't admit it I was scared that I would lose my sister tonight...

Billy's P.O.V

Words cannot even describe the amount of pain a person can feel while seeing someone they love with everything they have being loaded onto a stretcher fighting for their life. I just wanted to wake up and have this all be a nightmare but, I needed to be strong and hang in there for Jane. I entered the helicopter and sat next to her.. I grabbed her "lifeless" hand and held on tightly. "I'm so so sorry Janey, this is all my fault. I promise you I will never leave you or let you be alone again.. I love you too, I know I should've said it when you were at my house but, I was in shock that you were confessing your love to me.. it felt better than any dream I had ever had and I ruined it. I know you Janey better than anyone else and I know you are gonna make it through this, I believe in you." The medical assistant who was sitting next to me had tears forming in her eyes as she turned to me and said "She's the one isn't she?" I smiled "It's her, it's always been her I've just been too dumb to realize it."

Finally we reached Beyville hospital, I got out of the helicopter and walked quickly beside the stretcher I couldn't bare leaving her side right now. I noticed right away Ben sitting in the waiting room with Rita consoling him. He spotted Jane right away and ran over tears running down his face. He couldn't even form words and neither could I. The doctors told us she was in critical condition and would need to go into surgery right away because she had lost a lot of blood. I just knew that waiting was going to be torture because the question was still up in the air.. Would Jane live or would she die?


	11. Chapter 10

Billy's P.O.V

I'm pretty sure this is how people go insane. Waiting is killing me.. I probably should get something to eat since I haven't eaten anything for two days now. There's no way I can even stomach food right now with all the images going through my head of Jane laying motionless on the stretcher. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear Ben ask me if I wanted a cup of coffee. I politely told him no. I kept seeing doctors pass by and I hoped that Jane's would come and give us good news that she was going to be fine but, I couldn't bear the reality that the doctor might tell us otherwise. How could things be like this? Just a few days ago me and Jane were better; happier.. I really screwed things up this time and I was never going to be able to forgive myself. I could see that Ben was getting worried about me, I looked horrible from no sleep and I was crying nonstop. I guess I deserve this, I deserve to feel this way.. I was supposed to be Jane's best friend. I was supposed to protect her no matter what so that she would always be safe and I let her down. I messed up big time...

Ben's P.O.V

Seeing my sister like that was the most horrible thing I've ever had to witness. Things weren't good and the odds were not in our favor at all. Taking me out of the darkness of my thoughts I heard Rita start to talk. "Ben, listen I have faith that those doctors are going to be able to save Jane. She's a strong girl and she will pull through this. Just don't lose hope now, you need to stay strong if not for Jane for Billy. He needs you right now, you are like family to him and he just needs you alright. I'm here with you every step of the way just remember that. I love you." I leaned in as Rita kissed me and I wanted to believe her I really did but, I couldn't shake the horrible thoughts from my mind...

Billy's P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get up and go for a walk. The white walls and blue plastic chairs were driving me insane. I needed to get out of this room. I got up and walked out of the waiting room door and headed down the emergency room hallway. It should be me in there not Janey.. I deserve to be the one in there fighting for my life not her. She doesn't deserve this, she's perfect and kind.. everything I wish I could be. She always brought out the best in me. No I wasn't going to think this way, she's going to be alright. There's no need to think of a life without her. We would get our happy ending. One day I would be the lucky one to call her my wife. We would live happily ever after maybe even have some miniature Billy and Jane's running around. We would grow old together I just know it. I decided to walk back to the waiting room so I wouldn't miss anything god forbid the doctor came back with Jane's results from her surgery. I opened the door and sat next to Ben. Just as I sat down I heard the door open and I saw the doctor walk through the door. He slowly took off his glasses and lowered his clip board. I heard him sigh and he began to speak. "May I speak to Jane Quimby's guardian and family.." We all got up at once and walked closer to the doctor. "I'm sorry..."

xxxx I feel bad for leaving yet another cliff hanger. I will definitely post the next chapter tomorrow and it will let you all know what's going on with Jane...


	12. Chapter 11

Billy's P.O.V

I froze when I heard the doctor begin to speak. "I'm sorry.. I'm afraid Jane suffered massive injuries from her accident. We have done everything we can.. When Jane fell she hit her head on a large rock which resulted in a concussion that lead to something more. We believe she is suffering from amnesia. This could be temporary or permanent, only time will tell. She also sustained numerous other injuries that we are doing our best to take care of. Who here has a close relationship with Jane? That person is our best hope for triggering some of Jane's memories." Everyone pointed to me.. I stuttered as I spoke up "I..can..help.." My hands were shaking and I was having trouble breathing. Janey wasn't going to remember me or anything that we've been through. It was my job to help her though. It was going to be my goal to make her fall back in love with me...

Jane's P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened and I awoke from what felt just like a deep sleep. I tried to remember something, anything, but everything was one big blur. Who was I? Where was I? Why was I here? I was hoping to get those answers soon. The doctor walked in just as I had woken up. "Oh good you are up Jane." He said and I was confused as to why he called me Jane. The doctor looked at me with concern and sadness on his face like he didn't want to be the one to break horrible news, "Jane you suffered injuries from a fall and unfortunately you have amnesia for the time being ,but I'm bringing someone in that you were closest to. He's going to help you and maybe try to trigger some memories. Is that okay with you?" I agreed because all I cared about was remembering and getting my life back. My brain is so foggy that anything at this point would help.

Billy's P.O.V

I was so nervous as I walked down the hallway to her room. The doctor made me wait outside the door as he explained to her what was going on and that she would have a visitor. I could hear Jane and she sounded different. She was so confused and it pained me to know that she's going through all of this. All of a sudden I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doctor came out of the room telling me it was okay to come in now. I took one deep breath and walked in. When I saw her we locked eyes. Jane's the only girl I know who could still look breathtaking after everything she's been through. I love her so much... "Janey, I know for now you don' t remember me but, I'm your best friend Billy.. I promise you that I will do whatever I can to help make you remember."

Jane's P.O.V

I saw a guy walking through the door and apparently he meant a lot to me if he was the only one who had the best chance of giving me my memory back. He was pretty cute and for some odd reason I felt comfortable around him which was nice. He told me his name was Billy and that he would help me. He seems very sweet and I trust him which is odd considering I technically don't really know him.

Billy's P.O.V

She looked calm which I took as a good sign. "Do you need anything? I'll help with whatever you need, don't you worry about a thing." She quietly said no and I couldn't help but blush a little bit at being this close to her. My feelings for her were stronger than ever and sometimes it was hard to contain them. I slowly and gently grabbed her hand. Once taking her hand in mine we just sat there for a few minutes peaceful and happy for once. She leaned over and put her head on my shoulder. Maybe getting her to fall back in love with me would be easy after all. Do you ever really forget feelings that were so strong? Just as I was enjoying my moment I noticed Eli step through the doorway. This was going to get complicated. What if she thinks Eli was the guy she was supposed to be with? What if she falls in love with him? That can't happen can it? I was scared out of my mind. I decided to give him a chance though, so I gently kissed Jane on the cheek which I saw made a small smile creep across her face. I walked out of the room glancing once more back at the girl who made my heart skip a beat.

Jane's P.O.V

Billy asked me if I needed anything and I said no because I still wasn't really sure of what was going on. He said he was my best friend but, why do I feel like that just wasn't it for us. The way he was looking at me just screamed that we were more than that. Suddenly he very gently grabbed my hand. Feeling my hand wrapped around his made me feel at home. It was like my brain was trying to tell me something; a memory but, still nothing. This felt nice though. I leaned over placing my head on his shoulder and we just fit together. He leaned in closer and we stayed like that for a bit. It was the most at ease I've felt at all since waking up. We were interrupted when yet another guy walked through the door. I didn't recognize him or even know who he was but, I saw Billy look nervous as though something was going to happen. Yet when he turned back to me he was relaxed. We locked eyes and he gave me a small kiss on the cheek before turning around and heading for the door. Just then that was when it happened there was a flash.. my head hurt. My eyes closed and I saw a quick image of me and Billy laying on a bed his arms wrapped around me and it was really blurry but, it looked like I had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly my eyes flickered open. What did that mean? I wanted so badly to figure out what me and Billy were but, I had to deal with the guy waiting in the doorway.


	13. Chapter 12

Eli's P.O.V

I found out about Jane's accident from the news surprisingly. They got hold of the story and aired it on the ten o'clock news. I grabbed my keys, hopped in the car and drove as fast as I could over to the hospital. I couldn't quite come to terms with what had happened, it seemed like just yesterday Jane was in my arms letting all of her emotions out. I just wish I could've done something to help. I realized too late that I had made a mistake hooking up with India. I had strong feelings for Jane, what can I say she made me happy. I know she has some mixed feelings for her "complicated best friend" ,but I was going to be there for her anyway. I entered the hospital and ran over to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for Jane Quimby, could you please tell me what room she is in." I was so nervous. "Jane is in room 106, it's right down the hall and should be the first door on the left." I thanked her and hurried down the hallway. When I got by the room the doctor had stopped me and I explained to him that I was a friend of Jane's and he told me about her situation. I couldn't believe it at all.. she wasn't going to know who I was. I still needed to see her though. I slowly walked through the door and noticed what must've been her best friend already there. She had her head on his shoulder.. I longed for that ,but I needed to focus. He turned around and saw I was waiting and I watched as he kissed her on the cheek and left the room. I also couldn't help but notice the small smile that crept across her face. I noticed her close her eyes for a minute and when she opened them I took that as my chance to go approach her. I sat down next to her. "Hi Jane um.. I know you don't know who I am at the moment but, my name is Eli we worked together for quite a bit, I'm also going to be here for you because I consider you a really close friend to me." I watched as she tried to take in what I was saying. She slowly opened her mouth and began to speak. "I'm sorry I can't quite remember anything but, I need a little bit of time before I sort of get close to anyone at the moment.." before she could continue speaking I interrupted. "The last thing I want is for you to ever feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed, we will take this one step at a time." I could see she was tired so I helped tuck her in and let her get some rest. While I was about to leave I heard her say "thank you" I turned around and gave her a smile. I needed to be there for her.

Jane's P.O.V

The guy slowly approached me and sat down on the bed. He began to tell me who he was and I noticed he said that we worked together. I was going to need to ask someone later where it was that I worked. He seemed nice and he wasn't that bad to look at either ,but I noticed he had this twinkle in his eyes when he looked at me. I felt a little overwhelmed at the moment and told him that I wasn't quite ready to get close to anyone yet. He respected what I had to say and was sweet about it. I definitely could see why we were friends he seemed like a great person to have around. I started to yawn, I didn't realize how tired I really was. I've been through a lot today and he realized that. He helped tuck me in which I thought was really cute. Just as he was headed for the door I let out a small "thank you" I watched as he turned around and gave me a smile which I returned. I closed my eyes and was ready to take a nap hopefully my dreams would offer some help to learning more about my life.

xxxx The next chapter will have Ben in it and he will go visit Jane in the hospital for the first time. Also, Jane's dreams are going to give her some things to think about.


	14. Chapter 13

Jane's P.O.V

After a nice long nap I woke up and was still confused about the dream I had dreamt last night. It started off pretty normal, I was laying in my hospital bed when all of a sudden that guy Billy came into my room. He gave me a smile and went to stand on the other side of my room. I had an urge to motion for him to sit by me but, I was taken from that thought when Eli had also walked in, he had moved to the opposite side from where Billy was. Then out of no where two roses were placed in both of their hands. One of the roses was in Billy's hand and the other one in Eli's. Was this supposed to tell me that I was once romantically involved with them or was this just the dream speaking? Sure they would be in my dreams because they were the only two people that I knew but, something about this was different. Slowly Billy walked over to the hospital bed and he grabbed my hand while laying down the rose next to me. I felt my heart skip a beat as he got closer and laid next to me. When all of a sudden an extremely blurry flash occurred of him with someone else that I couldn't quite make out. Then all of a sudden before I knew it I felt hurt. Once those feelings came along Billy started to vanish til the only thing that was left was a dead rose and my broken heart. Before I even had time to think Eli was over in an instant. He replaced the dead rose with a fresh new one. Sitting down next to me he gently rubbed my arm and made sure I was okay. He was helping just like he had yesterday by coming to the hospital to see me. Then once again before I knew it another flash appeared and I could barely make out what was happening but, I heard bits and pieces of him speaking. He had just admitted to sleeping with someone else. I was beyond confused and then there was yet another dead rose and Eli had vanished. I was left alone.. What did this mean? All of a sudden I woke up and quickly sat up looking around the room. I couldn't get over how strange that dream was and what it was supposed to mean, but I was remembering things. If only they made any sense.

Ben's P.O.V

After countless hours of waiting it was finally my turn to go and see Jane. I was informed by Billy of her amnesia and knew that she wasn't going to know who I was but as long as she was alive and I could go see her I would be able to deal with this. I walked down the hallway taking a deep breath as I entered the room. I noticed her sitting up on the bed. Her eyes were moving back and forth as if she was trying to make sense of something. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She turned her head and made eye contact with me. I didn't even realize it, but I had tears in my eyes. She was still the same as I remembered. Jane motioned for me to sit next to her. I slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. She turned to face me "I know things are difficult at the moment.. there's so much happening and it's all too much for me too, but I promise you that I will do my best to try and remember you." Jane is the sweetest girl ever and I was going to explain to her who I was. "Just take your time kiddo no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere remember that. My name is Ben; I'm your brother. I would love to consider myself in other words your cool big brother, but I think I'm the only person who agrees with that." Before I knew it she was laughing which made me smile. It was good to hear Jane's laugh.. I sure have missed it. "I'm not leaving this hospital til I know you are okay." I love her so much. "Ben, what went on between me and Billy? I keep getting small flashes of memories like we were more than friends or something but I can't tell for sure since everything is still very fuzzy." I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not because I know that whole thing was really complicated and that's what hurt Jane in the first place. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but that's not my place to tell. Just give everything some time you will figure this all out but for right now I think you should just work on trying to feel better. The doctor said you could come home soon and then hopefully that will help you remember some things. I love you Jane. I'm going to go get something to eat do you want anything?" She said no and I kissed her and left the room. I had to leave this to Billy to help her because it seems he had already got some of her memory back.

Jane's P.O.V

Another guy was now in my room. He was older though, but he looked really nice. I noticed he had tears in his eyes which hurt me to see. I then decided to get him to come over. He slowly walked to my bed and sat down. I vented to him a bit and he listened. I also, listened to him explain that he was my big brother or as he liked to say "cool big brother" That made me laugh and I realized it was the first time I've laughed since I've been in here. He was so sweet and gentle and I knew that given some time I would remember him, but I already felt safe around him. I decided to ask him about Billy.. I noticed he look almost scared to talk about that and I was right as he told me that time would tell but he couldn't tell me at the moment. I was upset, but he was right I needed to focus on my health right now. Hopefully going home would trigger some of my memories. I was prepared to do this, but I couldn't help but still think about my dream. I've realized that there was something going on with Billy, but what about Eli? What went on with him? Also, which one means more to me? Little did I know that even with amnesia I already knew the answer to that... Billy.. I just needed to remember what went on...


	15. Chapter 14

Jane's P.O.V

The doctor came in earlier to tell me that I was allowed to go home. I was excited to leave because I was hoping that seeing some familiar landmarks would help restore my memory. I waited as Ben signed some paperwork. I was just sitting by myself in the waiting room waiting for Ben to come get me to go home. All of a sudden I felt a warm embrace and I turned around to see Billy right next to me. He sat down, "How are you doing Janey?" We definitely were close because he had a cute nickname for me. "I'm hanging in there, I'm actually pretty excited to return home so I can hopefully start to remember things." I saw him give a little smile. "Remember I'm here for you every step of the way and I'm going to do my best to help restore that precious memory of yours." I know we were supposedly just best friends, but I can't help but find myself falling for him. I have very little memory of him yet he still has this charm that makes me feel like I'm at home.. I know it may sound weird since I still have little to no memory of anything or anyone but I was developing a crush on Billy.

Billy's P.O.V

Today was the day we finally could bring Jane home. I was stoked because maybe seeing her room and everything would bring back some of her memory. I headed over to the waiting room to go wait with her while Ben signed the paperwork. She looked adorable sitting all by herself thinking. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I watched as she turned around and greeted me with a smile. That smile of hers made my heart beat so fast. I asked her how she was holding up and was glad to hear that she was excited to go home. I watched as she tried to take everything in. I always got lost in her eyes they were beautiful. Jane was one of a kind and pretty soon we would be together. Ben finally entered the room saying it was time to leave. I walked with Jane to the car and we both sat in the backseat. She rested her head on my shoulder and it felt right, like we belonged together just like this.

Jane's P.O.V

Ben entered the waiting room just then "Come on guys, the paperwork is all filled out and it's time to go home." I got up and Billy walked beside me guiding me to the car. We both made our way to the backseat. I rested my head on his shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. It felt right like a missing puzzle piece being returned to it's puzzle. I know pretty cliche right? I definitely couldn't shake the feelings I was beginning to have. I stared out the window as the car pulled into the driveway. The house seemed familiar and when we got out of the car I had another one of my "memory flashes" my head started to hurt and I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes closed as I saw a fuzzy memory of Billy helping me through what looked like my bedroom window. He had me over his shoulder at first and then let me down helping me go through my open window. The memory was over and my eyes flickered open. Ben and Billy looked extremely concerned. "Janey hey, is everything alright you left us for a minute." I was still trying to get back with it. "I remembered something, you were helping me get inside my bedroom window." He instantly knew what I was talking about. He explained how I was supposed to be at home sick and not at my job and that he had helped me rush home. It sounded pretty interesting, but it also made me realize how much of a sweetheart Billy was. Being home was going to change things I could just feel it. I was going to start to remember and I was ready for anything coming my way at this point.


	16. Chapter 15

Jane's P.O.V

Stepping over the threshold and entering my house for the first time since the accident felt like an out of body experience. Just stepping out of the car I already begun to remember little moments. I could tell Billy and Ben were anxious to see if anything else in the house would affect me in any way. Billy escorted me to my bedroom. Opening the door I recognized it from my "memory flash" I had before. Walking over to the bed I knew I had seen it before. I saw it in my dream where Billy and me were laying down on the bed. Also, in the dream I leaned over and kissed him and now I was beginning to want that to be reality right now. I couldn't help but secretly glance over at him as he was watching my every movement. "Do you remember anything Janey?" Yes that I have feelings for you and want to be with you.. I wish I had the courage to say that. "I remember my bed and most of the room from the dream I had in the hospital and from earlier." I saw a puzzled expression form across his face. "What was the dream you had in the hospital? You didn't mention that." Maybe telling him would help clarify things. "The dream wasn't that long but we were both laying down on the bed and I had leaned over and kissed your cheek. It was just a little moment." He took a minute to think over what I had just said before it had seemed like he realized what I was talking about. "I think I remember why we were like that, it was when I had told you that you were my best friend and that I never wanted to lose you." I was slightly disappointed in hearing that it didn't have anything to do with us being romantically involved. "Oh well that clears that up." Just then I remembered something.. I saw a fuzzy memory of him sitting with some girl on a blanket watching a movie in the park. They were laughing and looked happy. They looked like a couple… That must be why that memory I had was only him talking about our friendship. I didn't know why it hurt so much since I didn't really remember a lot, but I felt like my heart had been stabbed….

Billy's P.O.V

I was so anxious as Jane stepped inside the house. I was hoping that for some strange reason she would remember her feelings for me and we could be together. I know it's a long shot since she barely remembers who I am or Ben her own brother for that matter, but a guy could only dream… I led her to her bedroom hoping that would trigger some memories. She walked inside and took everything in for a few minutes. Breaking the silence I spoke up. "Do you remember anything Janey?" I watched as she paused and then answered. She told me she remembered the room and her bed, but the thing that stood out was that she had a dream involving her bed. This was the first I was hearing of her dream. Jane explained that she remembered us laying on the bed and her leaning in to kiss my cheek. I would never forget that moment. It was when I screwed things up by not telling her that when I said "It's you Janey" I meant you're the love of my life, the person I want to spend forever with. Instead I messed up and said that it meant she was my best friend. She was so much more than that though. What I would give to go back to that moment and redo everything. For some odd reason she looked disappointed when I told her what that moment was. She only responded back "Oh well that clears that up." Just then I saw her eyes do that flickering thing again and I noticed her eyes close for a minute. I knew that she was remembering something but when her eyes reopened she didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. Jane looked kind of upset. I would ask her about her memory later but for right now I just needed to be here for her. I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. "Come here Janey let's just lie down for a few minutes. I know being back home is a lot but it's good that you are beginning to remember things even if it is only little memories." She quietly took my hand and laid her head on my chest. I couldn't help but think about what was bothering her at the moment.. She looked broken… I needed to fix whatever had happened.

Jane's P.O.V

Billy grabbed my hand and told me to come lie down. I couldn't shake that memory out of my mind. Who was that girl? I felt so crushed that Billy must've had a girlfriend. What was I going to do? I felt broken inside. It's crazy what just a few days of being with someone can do to you. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this….

xxx I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. In the next chapter it's time for Jane to return to school. What's going to happen when she see's Zoe aka. the girl who she keeps seeing with Billy in her flashes of memory and Zoe and Billy still have some problems to work out. Will Jane seeing Billy and Zoe together in person send her over the edge again?


	17. Chapter 16

Jane's P.O.V

Wow I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep. I was exhausted so I fell asleep and then I woke up and looked over to see that Billy was lying next to me. He looked so peaceful when he slept. A smile crept across my face as I watched him sleep for a little bit. Today I would be returning to school for the first time since my accident. I was a little nervous since I didn't really remember anyone there but I knew Billy would help me through it. I kept thinking about who the mystery girl was. I wanted to find out but I guess I would have to wait. I walked over to my closet to pick out an outfit for school. Simply walking inside my closet caused memories to come flooding back. My eyes closed as usual when I started to remember something and I saw myself surrounded by drawing boards and sewing machines and I was in the midst of designing a wedding dress. I saw a sign say Donavon Decker. That was it and my eyes had reopened. I quickly walked over to my laptop and searched the name Donavon Decker. Wow I worked for a huge fashion company. That explains all the clothes I have. I felt a need to go pick out an outfit and accessorize it. I had this urge to impress Billy, even though I was pretty sure he had a girlfriend I still was going to do it anyway. I grabbed a black and white checkered blouse and a red skirt and put them on. I accessorized with a black floral belt and red dangly earrings and a pearl necklace. I fixed my hair a bit and looked at myself in the mirror. I had done a really good job. Walking out of my closet I noticed Billy wasn't anywhere to be found. I left my room and saw him making some toast and talking with Ben. As I made my way over to the kitchen I watched as all eyes were on me. Billy smiled and looked over at Ben who also, looked happy and nodded at him. "Good Morning" I was feeling a little awkward with the excessive amount of staring. Suddenly Billy began to talk. "Wow Janey, you look beautiful. I'm guessing you remembered your talent for fashion." I was already starting to blush at his compliment. "Thanks and yes I actually remembered that I had a job at Donavon Decker." I was pretty sure Ben had caught on to my blushing but he spoke taking me out of my embarrassment. "I'm so happy you are starting to remember things kiddo, you look great but now it's time to go to school." He explained a bit about his job as the gym teacher at the school and his relationship with the school guidance counselor. Everyone had heard about my accident on the news so they all knew that I was lucky to be there. They didn't know about my amnesia though. This was it; I was out of the car and ready to enter the school. All of a sudden Billy took my hands in his. "Janey I promise you that I'm not going to leave your side. Don't be scared okay I'll protect you." How is it that everything he said made me melt? My stomach was always in knots when I was around him. He led me to my locker and opened it up for me. Luckily we pretty much had the same schedule so I never had to really be alone. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Billy's P.O.V

When I woke up I realized Jane wasn't next to me. I instantly felt a wave of panic rush over me since the last time I couldn't find her things weren't good. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed a noise coming from her closet. It was nice to see Jane back home it almost felt like things were back to normal except they wouldn't be until me and Jane were finally together. I decided to go make some breakfast. Ben was already up and eating. I sat down next to him and put some toast in the toaster. "Hey Ben how did you sleep?" He finished taking a sip of his orange juice and responded, "Good, I got up pretty early actually. I noticed Jane got up rather early too." She must've been up before me for quite a while. "When I got up she was already in her closet picking out an outfit for school." At that moment I looked up to see Jane which made me happy because I knew she had remembered her love for fashion and her talent for picking out amazing outfits. She said "Good Morning" but I still needed time to process how gorgeous she looked. "Wow Janey you look beautiful. I'm guessing you remembered your talent for fashion." I instantly noticed her begin to blush. It was adorable. We talked for a bit and then headed to school. I knew being back here would help her remember things just like being home reminded her that she worked at Donavon Decker. I helped her find and open up her locker, luckily we had pretty much the same schedule so I would be able to help her throughout the day. She looked a lot happier than she did last night but I still need to find out why she was so upset. Little did I know today would make things worse…

Zoe's P.O.V

First thing I noticed when I got to school was Billy walking beside Jane. Yes I heard about the accident on tv but, I had some unfinished business with Billy that I needed to take care of. I decided that I would wait until Billy was alone to speak to him. I wanted him back and I wasn't going to let Jane get between us. It wasn't fair I mean I know she is his best friend but, it's a little weird to say you are just friends and then go spend countless nights over her house instead of being with your actual girlfriend. I noticed he told Jane to go to class and he would be right there. This was my chance I walked up to Billy. "Hey, Billy. I'm glad to hear that Jane is alright that was so scary. You are a really great friend for being there for her. I'm sorry about everything I said before, I was really rude and I apologize for that." I just had to be sweet and I would have a chance at getting him back. "Thanks Zoe that means a lot, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean anything harmful by what you said." How I longed for us to be back together. I leaned in and gave him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek before I left. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jane was watching with tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes then shut close and I let go of Billy telling him that I would talk to him later.

Jane's P.O.V

After getting my books out of my locker Billy told me I had class in the room across the hall. He told me he just had to grab his books and that he would be right there. I'm glad I have someone who is always looking out for me. I looked outside the classroom daydreaming for a bit before class started. I noticed someone coming up to Billy. As soon as she moved more into focus I realized it was her. The girl I had kept seeing in my flashbacks. I saw her talking to Billy and then all of a sudden she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I could see there was a smile on his face. Before I had even realized tears were already forming in my eyes and I was having trouble even breathing. My eyes shut and I remembered. I remembered seeing them kissing in the hallway to his anxiousness for their first date to the dreadful moment on stage at the play where she was his Cinderella. The last flash of memory was Billy kissing her hand and then walking off together leaving me alone. I was so upset he really did have someone else. I couldn't be here but I had no way of leaving. Billy walked into the room and sat next to me and I know he noticed how upset I was.

Billy's P.O.V

I was taken by surprise when Zoe came over to me to tell me she was sorry about what she had said to me and she even told me that it was great I was helping Jane. Maybe I was wrong for being mad at her. I guess I was just caught up in the moment before. I told her I forgave her because I did. She leaned in to give me a hug and then a quick kiss on the cheek. I could see us being friends in the future and I was glad she was handling this maturely. I smiled to myself and then headed to class. When I walked in I noticed tears in Jane's eyes and the hurt in her face. This was the last straw I was asking her later when we got home what was going on. I was worried…


	18. Chapter 17

Jane's P.O.V

All throughout class I tried to avoid eye contact with Billy I couldn't even bear to look at him. I guess it's like the saying goes some things are just hard to forget. "Janey I know something's up, please just talk to me." Thank god the bell rang because I quickly got up from my seat and brushed past him. I didn't even bother stopping back at my locker or putting my books away. I just needed to get out of here. I ran in search of Ben's office and thankfully stumbled upon it. Luckily he was alone. I shut the door behind me and pleaded for him to take me home. "Ben please I just need to go home I can't be here right now. Please.." He could see the tears forming in my eyes and agreed. We quickly left before Billy could find me. While in the car Ben kept looking over wanting to know what was wrong. "Hey kiddo you know you can tell me anything right?" Maybe I could. "I know Ben, it's just.. Billy.. I am starting to have feelings for him. I remembered some stuff earlier. I was seeing these flashbacks of him with some girl at what looked like a school play and then they were kissing in the hallway. All of a sudden she was at the school in person. She kissed him on the cheek Ben. I have no chance." I saw Ben look over and smile. "Oh young love, I always knew you would start to have feelings for him. Give it some time Jane I'm sure things will end up working out, but if you don't want to see Billy at the moment I completely understand and will try to get him to leave you alone for a bit." I couldn't have asked for a better big brother. Ben was perfect. "I love you Ben." His face lit up when I said that. "I love you too kiddo." He dropped me off at home apologizing that he had to leave since his break was almost over. I gave him a hug and headed to my room. I just wanted to crawl under the covers and never come out.

Billy's P.O.V

I tried to talk to Jane but it was no use. I had no clue what was up with her. When the bell rang she brushed right past me and ran down the hallway. I tried to catch up to her but people were in my way and I lost her. Just like that she was gone. I headed to Ben's office to see if she was there but it was empty. What had I done? I wandered around the school not even bothering going to lunch because I couldn't stomach food right now knowing something was up with my best friend. Just then I noticed Ben walk through the main doors. I ran up to him expecting an answer. "Where is Jane? She left class as soon as the bell rang and disappeared." I saw him sigh before he opened his mouth to speak. "She wasn't feeling well Billy, I took her home to get some rest she just needs some time alone right now. I know you care about her but just give her some time right now to be by herself." I can't believe she left and doesn't even want to be around me. "I understand… tell her I'll talk to her later I guess.." I felt crushed…. I wanted to run to her house to go see her but apparently that wasn't what she wanted. Why do things have to be so difficult?

Jane's P.O.V

I couldn't even sleep because I kept thinking about Billy and how much I wanted to be that other girl. I found a bag on my floor and Billy's name was on it. He must've left it here. I noticed there was a dvd inside. It was of the play that the school had put on. I placed it in the dvd player and watched it. Towards the ending I recognized the scene from my flashback. All of a sudden I saw Billy kneel down to place the glass slipper on his Cinderella's foot. Then he said "It's you" Just then my head hurt more than ever and my eyes shut but this time it was different. I remembered every moment between us. Then I remembered something else… I was on a runway wearing a beautiful pink dress and then out of nowhere Billy ran in the room. He rushed up to me out of breath. "It's you Janey." That was all he said and my eyes opened. I gasped for air not believing everything that just happened. He had feelings for me but I guess he moved on. Why was I so dumb to not tell him that I loved him? I'm so stupid. I didn't know what to do with all these newfound memories. This definitely changed things..


	19. Chapter 18

Jane's P.O.V

I wasn't sure what was worse not knowing about my past with Billy or knowing.. I had my chance with him and I blew it. All I kept hearing in my head was "It's you Janey." At least now I know my feelings with him were real and justifiable. I was so confused at the moment I wanted to push Billy away because I couldn't deal with the pain of not being romantically involved with him, but then look where that got me last time. My memory wasn't fully back but for some odd reason all my memories of Billy were restored. From the day we met in third grade to me confessing I love him at his doorstep. He must really love that other girl because he didn't say I love you back or even chase after me. Ugh I feel like this is one long nightmare that I can't seem to wake up from. At least Ben would keep Billy away from the house tonight so I would have time to pull myself together.

Billy's P.O.V

God I missed Janey.. The way her eyes would twinkle when she laughed or how she would lightly blush every time she received a compliment. Why was she pushing me away? I wanted to help and she knows that I would do anything to help her. I proved it since seeing her in the hospital. Everything is just so confusing. I keep thinking back to when I saw her on my doorstep before her accident. The pain evident all over her face and her rushed I love you. Oh what I would give to redo that moment and run after her in the rain and tell her I loved her too and then we would've lived happily ever after instead of in this tragic nightmare. When Ben told me Jane didn't want to see me it was like a knife had stabbed my heart a million times. No matter how bad things were with me and Jane she never actually requested for me to stay away. I wanted so badly to just ignore her request and go take care of her but what good would that do when she obviously isn't interested in anything I have to stay. I guess I'll make sure to keep my distance no matter how hard it is. They say when you love something you should set it free and if it comes back to you then it was meant to be. I'm not sure if I wanted to apply that to our situation but it was the only thing to do. I love Janey so I need to let her go. I would never stop caring about her though. I would always protect her no matter what but this time just from a distance. I didn't even realize it but I had started to break down. I ran to the nearest janitor's closet and collapsed to the ground sobbing. I needed her.

Jane's P.O.V

The stars filled the sky as I stared out my window watching the beautiful nighttime unfold. I'm lost without him and I just feel so alone. I wished he would come to my window and sweep me away just like in those fairytale movies but I had forbidden him to come to my rescue. I was debating to just not tell him about remembering everything. What's the point? I mean it's great that my memory is coming back but none of those memories matter because it's all the past. I was reminded of Billy in everything I looked at. My room smelt of his cologne that he was wearing earlier this morning. It's funny how you can try so hard to get your memory back and when you finally do you wish it could be gone again. I didn't even have work right now to distract me because I was given vacation time. What a nice "vacation" I'm having. I wondered what Billy was doing right now as I noticed a shooting star fly across the sky. I know it's cheesy but I made a wish. I wished for Billy to be happy even if it meant we weren't ever going to be together. He meant the world to me and I was going to need to set him free in order for him to be happy. I didn't know if I could truly do it though. I guess our timing is just always off.

Billy's P.O.V

I felt broken and alone.. I had tearstains all over my white shirt and my eyes were all red from nonstop crying. I took a seat right by my bedroom window and got lost in the beauty of the nighttime sky. Ugh… it shouldn't be this difficult to love someone but nothing is ever simple with Janey and me. Just then a shooting star raced across the sky. I took this chance to make a wish. I wished that Jane would be happy again like she used to be. I wished that whatever was bothering her would just go away and that she would be able to move past it. Little did I know that that wish was the complete opposite of what I wanted to happen…

xxx It makes me so happy to hear that you guys are liking the story. I'm going to try to post a few more chapters but the updates may be a little slow for the next few days. I move into college tomorrow so I'm going to be busy unpacking and getting settled in and I think there may be some activities planned so I won't really be around my computer but I promise as soon as I am online I will post chapters. This story means a lot to me so I will try my best to write at least one chapter a day. Thank you for all your kind reviews! :)


	20. Chapter 19

Jane's P.O.V

Crying yourself to sleep is never fun and I knew today was going to be harder than I could ever imagine now that I knew everything. When was I going to feel happy again? I started back at work today so at least I would have that to distract me but I still needed to get through school. I was starving so I decided to go make myself some breakfast. "Good morning Ben." He looked up from the newspaper noticing I was finally up. "Morning Jane, how did you sleep?" I didn't want to worry him so I planned on keeping the whole crying part a secret. "It was okay. Not really looking forward to school today but at least work should distract me later." I really hope it did because I needed something, anything to get my mind off Billy. Thankfully Ben had come in my room last night to remind me about work and to give me directions and information on my job and the company. He explained that he hadn't really been there that much but he was at one of the fashion shows a while ago so he knew of Grey who was my manager. "I think it will kiddo just hang in there. You are one strong girl and I know you can get through this." I gave him a quick hug and had a small bowl of cereal before heading to my room to get dressed. I decided on a blue lace top and black pants with a red belt. I then picked out some red heels to go with the outfit and a stunning pair of red earrings. I looked in the mirror took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come.

Billy's P.O.V

I got absolutely no sleep last night. This was a lot harder than I had imagined. I was prepared for Jane to ignore me today and I remembered my thoughts last night. I had to just distance myself from her for the time being because it seemed like that's what she wanted and I would let her have her way. I was just broken on the inside though.. My brother who is never home randomly came through the door last night saying he was going to stick around for a while. Even he noticed something was up with me but I locked myself in my room to just be alone. I got up this morning took a shower and quickly ate a piece of toast. It was weird eating at home usually I spent my morning's at Jane's house… I was going to miss that. "Billy look I've only been here for what less than 24 hours and I already see something's up with you. I may not be the smartest person in the world but don't you remember that conversation we had a while back?" He came out of nowhere but I did remember when he had told me to tell Jane I loved her. "Yes but, you don't understand this time things are different.. More complicated." He spoke up. "Look I know this may come shocking but I wasn't completely shut out from the world. I heard about Jane's accident but when have you ever let anything stop you? Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her.." He waited for a second and knew I wasn't going to say anything so he kept speaking. "See you do love her so what's stopping you? I don't care about her not remembering or that you've had previous girlfriends.. Look Billy I know I haven't been a good brother but I don't like seeing you like this.. please promise me you will tell her how you really feel." He was right but I couldn't at a time like this. "She won't even talk to me.. She basically said she doesn't even want to be around me. This time it's serious." He rolled his eyes. "With that attitude you basically are begging for Jane to keep ignoring you. You don't take no for an answer hear me. I want you to go to school today and tell Jane." I knew I would probably regret his advice seeing as Jane pretty much hated me right now but I would give it a shot. "Fine, thanks bro it means a lot. I'm glad you are back." He smiled "No problem and I am too." I rushed out the door determined to win my Janey back.


	21. Chapter 20

Billy's P.O.V

Let's just say I'm lucky I didn't get pulled over because I went way over the speed limit on the drive up here. My hands were shaking and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I was nervous but at the same time excited because I was going to finally tell Jane how I really felt about her. I was a little early so I wasn't surprised when Jane wasn't in school yet. I went to my locker trying to calm myself down a little bit because my pulse was racing.. This was going to be a day I would remember for the rest of my life.

Jane's P.O.V

Since the whole topic of work was brought up this morning it was pretty ironic that I received a text message from Eli. I read it aloud because Ben looked pretty interested. "Hey Jane it's Eli, I hope you are feeling better and have gotten plenty of rest. I know you have school and remember I promise you I won't tell anyone about that but Grey needs you in her office this morning. It's really important and I don't think you can miss this." Ben told me I could afford to take one day off and offered me a lift to Donavon Decker. "Thanks Ben." He laughed, "It's no problem kiddo just go have fun. You sure do deserve it." The car ride went by pretty quick and before I knew it I was in front of this amazing office. Eli was already outside waiting for me. I waved goodbye to Ben and before I knew it Eli had taken me in his arms. "I've missed you Jane! Things just haven't been the same around here without you." He looked so happy to see me. "Does Grey know about my accident?" I wondered if she was going to go easy on me or not. "No, I figured it would lead to too many questions and we couldn't let your secret get out." I was confused. "What secret?" Realization hit him. "Oh ya you probably don't remember. Grey doesn't know your real age because if she found out you wouldn't be able to work here. So she can't find out your only in high school." Wow my life was pretty complicated. "Thanks for helping me out Eli. I really appreciate it." Since the meeting with Grey wasn't for another thirty minutes Eli offered to buy me a cup of coffee. He led me to the small café outside of the workplace and I found an empty table to sit at as he purchased two cups of coffee for us.

Billy's P.O.V

Okay, this is late for Jane.. I was starting to get concerned since usually she is at school by now. I walked to Ben's office to see what was up. I've never been so happy to see Ben in my entire life. "Hey, where's Janey? I haven't seen her at school yet." I really hope she's here because what I had to tell her couldn't wait. "She had an important meeting to go to for work so I allowed her to take the day off because I wanted her to go do something that would make her happy since she deserves that." Could my luck get any worse? I have to go there and tell her, there was no time to waste. "I know she doesn't want to see me but I need to tell her how I feel about her. I hope you understand Ben." He smiled, "Go win her over Billy. By the way I always knew it would be you who would be the perfect match for her." That made me so ridicously happy. "Thanks Ben!" I ran out of his office and hopped in my car and made my way to Donavon Decker." I felt like time was going by so slowly. Finally after what felt like an eternity I reached her office. I got out of the car and just as I was about to rush to the building I noticed Jane sitting with Eli at the café. I was in the midst of approaching them when my heart broke into a million pieces. Eli grabbed her hands and leaned in for a kiss and Jane didn't refuse. Just in that moment she went to pick up something she had dropped and was met with my distraught face.

Jane's P.O.V

Eli had just come back to the table and I was glad I was getting to spend some time with him since we haven't really talked much since that day at the hospital. He asked me how I was feeling and I told him about how I was starting to remember some things. It felt nice to just take my mind off of everything for a while. For the first time I was actually smiling and it felt good. All of a sudden Eli grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. "Give me a second chance Jane?" Maybe this was how things were meant to be since obviously Billy wasn't interested and things were a huge mess between us at the moment. So why not? "Yes." He leaned in to kiss me and I didn't refuse. I had dropped the lid to my coffee afterwards, which made Eli laugh. He thought it was cute. When I went to pick it up I saw Billy standing watching me and Eli from a distance. He looked so hurt but I wasn't quite sure why. It's not like I need his permission to spend time with Eli or be with him romantically for that matter. Why is it that whenever I think things are starting to go right they always end up taking a turn for the worst. Will I ever win?


	22. Chapter 21

Jane's P.O.V

I couldn't be rude to Eli so I chose not to run after Billy and plus I have an important meeting in a few minutes so I guess we will just have to talk later. I was confused.. Billy couldn't have feelings for me right? He was with Zoe.. Or so I thought? "Come on let's head over to Grey's office so we aren't late for the meeting." I sighed. Eli grabbed my hand and we walked into the office together. I was kind of nervous about the meeting because I haven't been here at all since the accident and the worst part was that no one other than Eli knew about my amnesia. We actually weren't that early because everyone was already lined up. On our walk to the meeting Eli told me about my coworkers so I wouldn't be confused. "Long time no see Ms. Jane. How are you my darling?" Before I even had to ask Eli had whispered in my ear that that was Carter. "I'm doing okay I guess just hoping this meeting goes well and nothing bad happens." He laughed. "I'm not so sure this will be joyful. Word on the street has it that Jeremy's new company is really hurting our business and Grey is not too happy about it." Wow a rivalry between companies. I would have to ask Eli later about Jeremy. All of a sudden Grey appeared from out of her office. "Well, as by now you probably all have heard that Jeremy's new company has begun to take a toll on us but we mustn't let that affect us at all. I want you all working your hardest because we need to bring these sales up and by no means do I want to see any slacking." At least doing work would definitely be a distraction. Before Grey walked back into her office she made eye contact with me. "Oh Jane I see you are back from your mini vacation. Please follow me into my office." Oh boy.. This wasn't good I barely remembered anything about my job and now my manager wanted to see me. Eli squeezed my hand reassuringly "It will be okay Jane I promise." I wish I believed him. My hands were shaking as I made my way to her office. "Jane please sit down." I didn't hesitate I sat down right away. "Now I know this must be hard for you since Jeremy and you were close but I need you to help me "spy" on his new company. I know I told you to do this before as I recall but now it's serious. We are losing business left and right and things aren't good. Now go back to work. By the way Jane we've all missed having you here while you were gone." Wow I still needed to take in what I was supposed to do but Grey actually said that she missed me. I smiled and walked out of her office. Eli was waiting for me, which made me so happy. "She wants me to spy on some guy Jeremy's new office. What does she mean by we were close?" He begin to speak. "Let's just say you and Jeremy were just friends. At one point he did want to be with you but you guys never got together or anything and you remain close friends to this day." Oh well I guess it's good to have another friend right? "Oh, anyway Grey actually said she missed having me here. I think that's a good way to start your first day back." He smiled and was going to have to thank her later for being nice to Jane. "That's a very good way, come on I'll help you with your work." What would I do without Eli right now? I love that he's being so sweet to me.

Billy's P.O.V

How could Jane do that? She saw I looked hurt. If it was the other way around I would've chased after her. Then I think about it, wasn't that exactly what I did when she came to my door upset that night.. I'm so mad right now just I wish that Eli would've left her alone. Seeing her walk hand in hand with him into the office made me so jealous. It should be me not him. I've never felt this angry before. Screw school, I just want to go home. It was going to be hard facing my brother since he tried to get us together but whatever I just needed to be alone. I finally reached my house and I got out of the car planning on heading to my room. "Wait up, where's Jane? I was pretty sure that after your big confession you guys would be spending time together." I didn't even want to talk about it. "I never got the chance, when I found her she was already with someone else. I was too late." My brother looked disappointed. "Remember what I said don't give up. It's never too late." With that he walked away leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

xxx Sorry for the late chapter update! I moved into my dorm room today and finally got a chance to use the computer. :)


	23. Chapter 22

Jane's P.O.V

Work went well today. I wasn't sure what Eli and me would be considered but something about that kiss definitely felt off. I couldn't quite shake the image of Billy's hurt expression out of my mind. I was leaving work so I was debating whether or not to ask Ben to give me a ride to Billy's house. It was too late I guess and I am quite tired so I decided against it and headed home instead. When I got home I told Ben goodnight since I was just going to take a quick shower and then go straight to sleep since today wore me out. I walked into my room not looking and shut the door behind me. When I turned around I let out a scream because Billy was already in my room. My heart was racing and my face was red from pure embarrassment. Billy was already laughing at me. "Sorry Janey I didn't mean to scare you." I took a minute to catch my breath before responding. "It's fine Billy I just didn't expect you to be here." I decided this would be an ideal time to talk about what was up with him. "Hey Billy, what was wrong earlier. I noticed at work you were there and you looked really hurt?" He took a deep breath and was about to say something that would change things drastically forever.

Billy's P.O.V

What was I doing? I was giving up so easily. I was going to let Eli take away the only girl I truly love. I rushed out the door and ran to Jane's house. She wasn't home so I decided to crawl through her window since Ben wasn't home either. Once I was in her room I sat on her bed and waited for her to come home. I heard the front door close and I stood up knowing she would be coming in her room shortly. I watched as she opened the door not looking and closed it behind her. Then she screamed when she saw me and I laughed because she was so adorable. I already saw that her cheeks were red because she was embarrassed. I told her that I didn't mean to scare her. She said it was okay and then went on to ask me about why I looked so hurt earlier. I knew exactly how to answer this I was going to tell Jane what I've wanted to tell her for a long time. "Janey….


	24. Chapter 23

Billy's P.O.V

"Janey, it's you. It's always been you. You are the love of my life and the one person I want to spend forever with. I've felt this way for a long time but our timing was just never right. Please tell me you feel the same way." Just as she was about to answer there was a knock at the door. I watched as she was trying to process everything that had just happened as she walked to go open the door. Of course our bad timing continues when the person who is at the door is Eli. I watch as she tells him that their date would have to be cancelled since something was going on. She closed the door and came back. "Billy, I love you too. It's just right now I haven't really figured things out with Eli but I feel the same way about you Billy. What about that girl though?" What was she doing? Here she is telling me that she loves me but then saying she can't be with me. "What other girl Jane?" I watched as tears formed in her eyes. "I saw flashbacks of you and some girl who were kissing at the school play. I even saw the dvd and then I saw you guys in the hallway the other day. She kissed you." I have the absolute worst luck in the world. "I broke up with her. I never loved her.." I wanted her to just jump into my arms and for us to have our happy ending. "Can I just have some time to take this all in Billy. I need some time alone." I felt crushed but at least there was still hope. I said okay and nodded goodbye before I headed outside to take a long drive.

Jane's P.O.V

My heart stopped and I froze as I heard Billy start confessing his love to me. I was in complete shock and didn't know how to process this all. All of a sudden pulling me from my thoughts I heard the doorbell ring. I slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Eli was here and I realized I had forgotten all about our date. "Hey Jane are you ready?" Shoot I need to cancel on him. "Hey Eli, I'm so sorry I feel terrible, but I'm going to have to cancel since I'm kind of dealing with something important right now. Is that okay?" Eli looked upset. "It's fine Jane go take care of what you need to do. Don't worry about it." He waved goodbye and then left. I felt bad since Eli was so sweet. I closed the door and walked back in the room. I told Billy that I felt the same way but needed some time alone to take this all in since I was so confused right now. He looked disappointed but said okay and walked out the door. What was I to do?


	25. Author's Note 2

xxxx Author's Note xxxx

Hey everyone I know I left the story at a cliffhanger but, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update today. I just started classes and I have back to back classes starting at 1 to 5:45 and I'm going to the mall tonight but, I promise you I will update as soon as I can. I'm still kinda adjusting to college and stuff but, I want to write some good chapters for the story so please be patient :) Also, thank you for all the reviews!


	26. Chapter 24

Billy's P.O.V

They say driving takes your mind off of things. Well, that wasn't the case with me. Now I know how Jane must've felt seeing Zoe and me together. I didn't want to come off like a hypocrite but I was wasn't I? It really sucks when you know you are a huge screw up and that there's not one thing you can do to fix it. I can understand completely why Jane didn't automatically want to be with me. I did so many things to hurt her and I was too stupid to realize it. Why couldn't there be a time machine that could help me fix all of this. I thought about how better Jane's life would be if I wasn't there to mess everything up. I really hated myself at the moment. I know I'm definitely not in the right frame of mind. I just couldn't help thinking of me being with Zoe and how I would see Jane looking hurt and upset. Even when I was at the play she came up to me and didn't really say what she needed to say. She ran off. I'm an idiot. I should've realized what me being with Zoe was doing to her but I didn't. I didn't deserve someone as beautiful, smart, funny, talented.. amazing as her and I knew it. I wasn't paying attention to the road and tears started to blur my vision as I thought about how worthless I was. All of a sudden my car was in the direct path heading forward into a collision with oncoming traffic….

xxx I'm so sorry about late update. I've been having roommate problems and stuff and am not having the best week. Thank you all for continuing to read the story. :)


	27. Chapter 25

All of a sudden everything goes black.. Shattered glass lays scattered on the ground and the car is just a crumpled piece of metal now. Flashing lights surround the area as emergency vehicles do their best to help the people trapped in the cars. Everyone from the other car was fine and there were only minor injuries. The emergency squad approached the car hovering over the lifeless body they saw on the ground. Loading him on the stretcher the ambulance raced towards the hospital.

Jane's P.O.V

I made my choice. It was Billy.. It's always been Billy. Why am I so stupid? I made him leave when I should've just taken him in my arms. I need to go see him. I'm really hoping that he comes back so I can tell him my choice. After hours upon hours I figured Billy wasn't going to come back. Ben had just got home from his date with Rita. Things were really heating up between them. It was good to see my brother so happy. All of a sudden the phone rang. I figured Ben would answer since he was home. After a few minutes I heard a very shaky voice say "Jane, I need to tell you something." I ran to the kitchen to find out what was wrong because something was definitely wrong. "What's going on Ben?" He looked like he was shaking and fighting back tears that were ready to spill out at any minute. "It's Billy… there was a car accident. He's in critical condition and they don't think that he's going to make it." That is how my world came crashing to the ground. I just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I couldn't live without Billy. I couldn't even breathe. I collapsed to the ground and let everything out. I felt nauseous. Ben helped me up and said he was going to drive to the hospital so we could go see him. I was shaking uncontrollably. Billy has to pull through this. He's the strongest person I know.. We reached the emergency room and walked in towards the receptionist's desk. Ben did the talking since I couldn't even speak. My whole body was in shock right now. "We are looking for what room Billy Nutter is in." The lady logged on to the computer and looked up the information. "He is in room 203, are you family?" She wasn't the nicest person you could say. "Yes I'm his emergency contact and we are pretty much the closest thing he has to family." She gave us directions to the room and we were on our way. The doctor was walking out of the room when we got there. "Are you Billy's family?" I nodded nervous as to what he was going to say. "I'm sorry to inform you of this but we did everything we could do…"

xxx I feel terrible that I haven't updated for a few days. I got my room switch and now I'm rooming with my friend. I'm so happy I'm out of that mess and I'm home for the weekend so I decided to write another chapter for you guys. Thank you all for continuing to read and support the story. :)


	28. Chapter 26

Jane's P.O.V

The next few words made me sick as I felt my entire world coming to an end. "As of right now Billy is in a coma. There is a slight chance he could wake up but I'm letting you know the chances aren't looking too good." This wasn't happening. I lost control of my emotions and began to let out loud sobs as I collapsed to the ground. There was no world without Billy in it. I didn't want to live anymore. If I had just taken him in my arms he would be awake right now. The doctor said we could visit him and that maybe hearing the sounds of our voices would wake him up. I couldn't see him right now; not like this. Ben tried to help me by sitting on the floor and rubbing my back but I was long gone. "Hey kiddo look I know things aren't good right now but you and me both know Billy and he's so strong. He will make it through this." I wanted to believe him, I just couldn't. "Ben what if he doesn't wake up.. I can't do this without him." He started to shed some tears. "We will get through this." I cried even more resting my head on Ben's shoulder. I needed to visit Billy and I planned on doing that soon.


	29. Chapter 27

Jane's P.O.V

My face felt numb from crying and there were no tears left to fall from my eyes. It was time to face reality and go visit Billy. I took the long walk from the waiting room to Billy's room, which was down the hall. I stopped short outside to take a deep breath and prepare myself for what was about to come. When I walked in the room my eyes directly went towards Billy. He looked as if there was no life left in him. He was extremely pale. Bandages covered his face and the rest of his body. He had major cuts on his hands and didn't look like the Billy I had known. I still loved him with everything in me. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. I took his lifeless hand and grabbed it in mine. "I know you probably can't hear me and I'm basically just talking to myself but I was wrong Billy. I didn't need any time to make a choice or figure things out because it is you. It's always going to be you. I love you more than any words can say and I can't picture living in this world without having you by my side. I should've taken you in my arms and we could've had our fairy tale ending but whether it's me in the hospital or you our timing pretty much sucks. Please get through this Billy… you are the biggest part of me and if I lose you it could literally kill me… Please don't leave me.. I love you.." I could barely get the last few words out as fresh new tears came pouring down my face. I held his hand as tightly as I could never wanting to let go. All of a sudden the machines went crazy and I heard a loud beeping noise. I was beyond scared… "Help… There's something wrong with Billy!" I screamed as loud as I could trying to get the nurses' attention. His doctor and a few nurses came running in the room and I was escorted back to the waiting room. While starting my walk back I noticed that they were trying to revive Billy. Just as that happened my world started to fade away and all I could see was pure black as I collapsed to the ground.


	30. Chapter 28

Jane's P.O.V

I woke up surrounded by monitors and wires. There was a doctor already in the room. "Hi Jane I'm Dr. Stevens. There's no need to worry everything is fine. We ran some tests and you are just fine. I put a glass of water next to the bed make sure you keep hydrated because after your episode you lost a lot of water. Press the button if you need anything." For a minute I forgot why I was there and then it all came rushing back.. Billy. I pressed the button as fast I could to get the assistance of one of the nurses. "Can you please unplug these wires I need to go see Billy." My voice was a little strained from the constant crying and everything that I've been going through. "I'm pretty sure they are not allowing visitors for him at the moment." Ugh why couldn't she just let me go? "Look Billy is the love of my life and I may not have that much time left to spend with him. You either let me go or I'm gonna go on my own." At this point I could care less at how rude I was being. After much duress she finally unplugged all of the wires and allowed me to go see Billy. I was having a little trouble walking since I was still a complete mess but I made it down the hallway as fast as I could. When I opened the door to his room he wasn't in there. The bed was all made and everything was cleaned.. I didn't know what was going on.. A thought crossed in the back of my mind. He couldn't be gone could he?


	31. Chapter 29

Billy's P.O.V

Am I dead? I could hear everything around me but no matter how hard I tried my eyes wouldn't open. Then all of a sudden I heard her voice… Jane… She started confessing her love to me and I tried with all my might to open my eyes but nothing was working. Ugh…. This was torture… The darkness kept pulling me in and as much as I wanted to fight it I was beginning to feel tired.

Jane's P.O.V

My knees were weak and I collapsed to the ground. This couldn't be real life. My sobs were loud and I'm pretty sure everyone in the whole hospital could hear me. I pinched my arm hoping and praying that I would wake up and this would all be a dream. I heard Ben run in the room. He had left the hospital for a bit to run to the school and tell them he would have to be taking a leave of absence. "Hey I'm right here kiddo." Then he must've realized why I was crying. "No… no…" he broke down into tears and I lost it even more. Ben always tries to hold it together and seeing him break down and cry made everything feel all the more real. I never even got the chance to say goodbye… I couldn't form words to speak. I wanted to just crawl into a hole and die… What did I have to live for? The one person who was basically my entire world was gone and I was all alone and I didn't know how I was going to go on…. My thoughts were dark and they were beginning to sound inviting…

xxx The story is still going on and right now Jane is jumping to conclusions. Billy's not confirmed dead that's all I'm going to say… Thanks for the reviews :)


	32. Author's Note 3

xxxx Author's Note xxxx

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter yet. I've been busy with homework unfortunately and this is my first week on campus. There's also a big event thing going on this weekend but, I promise that I will post the next chapter as soon as you all for your continued support with the story. :)


	33. Chapter 30

Jane's P.O.V

I feel dead inside. I am completely emotionless. Ben keeps trying to get me to at least eat something but I don't see the point. Without having Billy in my life I couldn't find the point in being around… I wasn't hungry and I couldn't even cry because I was out of tears. I walked away from Ben using the excuse that I had to go to the bathroom. I went into Billy's hospital room for one last time. Sitting down on the neatly made bed I grabbed one of the pillows and held it to my face. It smelt of Billy's cologne and I guess I wasn't completely out of tears since I started sobbing into the pillow. Why did he have to be gone? My heart was broken into a million pieces and I knew there would be no way I would ever be able to have it put back together. Through my tears I begin to whisper.. "I'll never forget you Billy and I know we will be together again…" I cried once again and right before I was about to get up to head home I heard footsteps entering the room….


	34. Chapter 31

Billy's P.O.V

That feeling of the darkness overcoming you and pulling you in deep is scary. The only thing I could vividly remember was the blood and broken pieces of glass on the ground from the accident. After that everything got fuzzy and I couldn't remember where I was. Out of nowhere I started to hear her voice… Janey.. She was crying and sounded broken. I wanted to just tell her that I was going to be fine, but no matter how loud I screamed she couldn't hear me. I heard her say that she loved me and I felt defeated as I tried to get her attention. I was fighting for what felt like forever even after she left, to wake up. I must've been out of it for a while because everyone had come and gone. My brother never visited and after the night of the accident I didn't know when or if I'd ever see him again. I fought and fought to feel something, anything. Then all of a sudden I could feel and move my hands and then my eyes flickered open. After being unconscious for a while everything was still blurry and my eyes needed to adjust to the lighting. I saw one of the nurses in my room and she ran to get the doctor when she saw I was awake. I couldn't speak yet because my body still wasn't used to be awake. The doctor decided to move me to the recovery room because I was showing signs of progress. All I wanted was to see Jane and just be with her. I've missed her beautiful face while being, as I like to call it "away." I was determined to see her and nothing was going to stop me this time.

Jane's P.O.V

I assumed the footsteps were probably Ben telling me to get ready to leave since I've been away for a while. I slowly turned my head prepared to see him when I froze. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Billy. He was alive and he was here right in front of me. I couldn't wait any longer all I wanted was to be wrapped in his arms. I ran towards him and he wrapped me up in his arms. I felt at home. Everything in this moment was perfect. "Billy, this was all my fault. I love you so much and I shouldn't have even had to think about it. It's always been and will always be you." My words came out all jumbled because my heart was racing faster than ever. Without even speaking Billy leaned in and kissed me. It was better than anything I could've ever imagined. He was the one and for that moment I was living my own perfect fairytale. Our lips separated and Billy begin to talk "I love you too.. It's you Janey.. you're the love of my life." After all of the obstacles we had to face we found our way to each other. We both knew that nothing would ever be able to get between us because we were meant for each other.

4 years later

Jane's P.O.V

So, Billy proposed a couple of months ago and it was perfect. We were taking a walk through Central Park and it begin to lightly snow and he grabbed my hand and twirled me around. He then proceeded to get down on one knee. "Every time I look into your beautiful eyes I get lost. Janey, we've been through so much together and throughout all of it we never gave up. Not only are you my best friend, you're my other half. Without you there would be no reason for me to live in this world. Jane Quimby will you marry me?" Without any hesitation through my tears I said yes and jumped into his arms. That was by far the happiest moment of my life. Just thinking back to that day makes me smile. Now it's my wedding day and I designed the most gorgeous wedding gown in the entire world. I was getting ready and I had butterflies in my stomach, mainly from pure excitement. I was so ecstatic that I would get to spend the rest of my life with Billy. I put on my dress and continued to put my curly hair into an up do. Ben walked into the room and it was really rare to see him with tears in his eyes. "Wow, kiddo you look just wow. I always knew it would be you and Billy. I'm so proud of you Jane. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I love you." Not wanting to ruin my makeup I lightly dabbed my eyes with a tissue and gave Ben a hug and a kiss. I was so glad that he was going to walk me down the aisle. Rita also came in to tell me how pretty I looked. Her and Ben got married early last year. It was time and I begin to get so nervous. The processional music started to play and I begin to walk down the aisle. The moment my eyes locked with Billy's all my nerves went away and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Billy's P.O.V

So much has led us to this day and I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of forever with the most beautiful girl in the entire world. My Janey. I fixed my tux and Ben came in the room to see me. "I'm so proud of you kiddo. You make Jane so happy and I'm glad that you are the one. I always knew you would end up with my sister." Ben was like the big brother I never had because mine didn't really count and having him tell me he was proud of me meant the world. I gave him a hug and then he said he was going to check on Jane. The wedding was about to start and I was led to the very front to wait for my beautiful bride. The music started to play and I felt so nervous and emotional. Everyone stood up and there she was. She took my breath away. Her beautiful brown curls were pulled into an updo and her dress was gorgeous. She was all mine. Our eyes locked and all my nerves went away. A tear fell down my cheek, as I grew emotional watching my blushing bride walk down the aisle.

Jane's P.O.V

Ben gave me a kiss on the cheek and placed my hand into Billy's. This felt so right. Everyone sat down and the ceremony started. Everything was going perfect. It was time to say our vows. Billy started first. "I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. It was third grade and you had your curls neatly pulled into a ponytail. You were wearing a purple dress and you had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. We instantly started talking and became friends. From that moment on I knew I would do anything I could to protect you. I think we've had the most obstacles out of any other couple, but we found our way to one another. You are my life Janey. You make me the happiest man alive and I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to spend forever with you." I couldn't help it as the tears ran down my face. "Billy, you've always been there for me when I thought I had no one. You protected me and made me who I am today. I love you more than words can say. That moment when I realized I was in love with my best friend was special. We didn't have it easy but now I'm living my fairytale and I'm the happiest girl in the whole world. Thank you for everything. It's you Billy… forever and always." I watched as tears started flowing down his face too. The priest begin to speak. "Do you Billy Nutter take Jane Quimby to be your wife?" Without any hesitation Billy spoke up "I do." Now it was my turn. "Do you Jane Quimby take Billy Nutter to be your husband?" I couldn't wait. "I do." This was it. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Billy leaned in and kissed me and it was.. well no words could ever sum up how happy and perfect that moment was. I was officially Mrs. Billy Nutter and I got my happy ending to my perfect fairytale.

The End

xxx I hope you all enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it and loved hearing all the good reviews. xxxx


	35. Author's Note: New Story

xxx Author's Note xxx

Hey everyone! I started a new story called "Loving Him Was Red" it's a Finn and Rachel story (Glee) If you are interested please check it out and let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
